


boar's rut

by SelfishHighHeels



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behaviour, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Timeskip, Rough Sex, but it's all just dimitri's fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishHighHeels/pseuds/SelfishHighHeels
Summary: dimitri is plagued with dark thoughts about his professor following the ball.





	boar's rut

Night seemed to have a firm hold upon Garreg Mach Monastary. Hardly any teacher or student found theirselves awake at such a dark hour; Of course, it wasn't merely because of how a late night could risk their attendance of tomorrow's class. Rumors had run wild for many years of phantoms haunting the walls of the Monastary, from vengeful spectres to sorrowful spirits, of lords, ladies, and even students that befell a particularly horrible fate, now whispered as nothing more than urban legends, and warnings. The silence created a thick atmosphere, one that weighed heavily upon anybody that dared wander from their chambers. It was a stark contrast from merely a few hours ago - where the halls were filled with gleeful chatter and resounding music, and scents of delicious foods wafted through the air. All that was gone - spirited away in such a short amount of time.  
While all the other denizens of Garreg Mach had long fallen asleep, exhausted by their ferverent dancing... a single room found itself dimly lit by a wavering candle.

"_Professor --- _"

He's breathless as he pumps his cock, legs wide open as he sits there, on his bed, with a flushed expression that only barely showed the extent of his sexual frustration. The prince lets out a low growl - it's under his breath, yet it's almost animalistic in the way he expresses it. As he rubs himself, he's imagining her right there, not in his room, but in the Goddess Tower, right in front of him - Byleth, the Ashen Demon, a woman who hardly lets any form of emotion cross her face. He imagines making her face flushed as he thrusts into her, forcing soft gasps and whimpers past those plump lips of hers, far too sweet to come from a battle hardened mercenary such as herself... and yet, they would be his, and his alone, to revel in.

" Oh, **Professor...**"

Once more, he moaned, leaning back slightly as he found his breaths beginning to hasten. He imagines taking her from behind, bending her over on the cold, hard floor and grabbing her by the hips. He yearns to claim her - to conquer her, to take what was his.  
He'd have to beg for forgiveness from the Goddess - after all, these thoughts had plagued him since she'd vowed to serve the Blue Lions, but since the Ball they'd simply gotten far too lewd to bear.

Dimitri recalls the way she took his hand to dance - when it was just the two of them. Dimitri can still clearly feel the way his whole body bristled as she took his hand - the warmth that coursed through his body as he felt her soft skin against his. When he imagines the way her palms felt, he can't help but feel his grip tighten against his throbbing member, wondering just how her pussy would feel wrapped around him, her thighs weakly twitching as he'd have her pinned against the ground, sure that she wouldn't squirm free from his grasp as he fucked her into the floor, leaving her a gasping, panting mess - no better than a bitch in heat, ready to be bred. His heart throbs - his vision seems so vivid, so heated, that he'd swear he could imagine feeling the sweat on her pale skin, glistening in the dim light of the tower.

"**Byleth.**"  
By now, he's saying her name - dropping the formalities as he can only manage to speak in breathy growls. His other hand clenches the quilt on his bed tightly, to the point it's visibly trembling in frustration. Dimitri wants to claim her - as if he's no more than a mere beast with nothing more than his base desires to drive him. ( After all, he really was a monster, wasn't he? He couldn't forget that, even as he laughed with his closest friends and comrades, or stood by his beloved Byleth's side. It was fitting, wasn't it? By the Goddess, he was sick. And he knew it. ) His mind paints a picture of him slamming into her - to the point her body seemed to move slightly. If not for the fact that he was holding on to her, she'd probably be on the other side of the room by now. There'd probably be small bites all across her body by now, wouldn't there? Signs that she belonged to him, that he'd tainted her body - that she, the proud, powerful mercenary, had fallen to the Prince of Faerghus. It was just too much for him to handle, as he began to reach his climax.

Gritting his teeth, he released - and god, did it feel amazing. He imagined filling her up - thrusting into hee as deep as possible, making sure that every drop spilled inside of her; that his cum would paint her insides, deep into her womb.  
And yet... as the haze began to clear, he stared up at the ceiling, panting heavily. His chest rose and fell, taking in the afterglow of his release. How long had he been doing this tonight? His sense of time had warped beyond belief as he found himself lost in his... fantasies....

Dimitri pauses, inhaling sharply as he realised just what he'd done. He jolts upwards - staring at the sheets, now stained with his seed. His stomach begins to turn as he recalls his lucid thoughts - that of savagely taking his professor, in a manner no better than that of an animal. His feelings of weary arousal swiftly shifted into that of nausea, staggering to his feet, his trembling hand tossing the bedsheets into the basket at the corner of the room. His throw was rough - teeth clenched, disgust pooling in his stomach of what he'd done. Even without touching her... he felt as if he'd violated his professor in a way no man ever should. And in the moment, he enjoyed it. That was what scared him the most.

Wiping his hand with a cloth, Dimitri stumbled back to his bed - slumping against the wall, his back sliding down. Swallowing, he slowly lifts his trembling palm - his eyes beginning to water the more he stared at it. 

_Disgusting._

A low voice, one he knows far too well, one that he should associate with fatherly love but instead his biggest regrets, whispers from the back of his head. The tears welling up in his eyes turn to soft sobs as he leans forth, blonde messy locks obscuring his vision - and his tears.  


_You really are pathetic._

Once again, he agrees with the phantoms of those who haunt his shattered psyche - which, by now, he's well aware he can only heal by hurting others. Despite being the Prince of one of Fodlan's most powerful nations, he honestly felt like the most powerless person in the world - especially when it came to his beloved Professor. It wasn't a matter of if he'd hurt her - it was a matter of when.  
_Dimitri wondered if she believed beasts like him were worthy of love too._


End file.
